Eastern Continent
An'khadar is primarily home to the An'khadari. The capital city Inzarah is the largest trade hub in all of Liertak and essential to the nations prosperity. Similar to Astor, the eastern continent was originally home to the Ashard who held dominion over the people of the land. It is now the largest nation in Liertak providing crucial trade networks to Astor, Dragha & Ellicyn. Their main export is salt as well as the varying spices and agriculture grown throughout the nations oases. History Until the events of the chaining the Ashard held the eastern race as a sub-species and persecuted them into slavery. However with the splitting of the earth the Ashard infrastructure was destroyed and they were cut off from the rest of their territory. This allowed the eastern race to rise up and overthrow their masters ushering in the newly formed nation. The mountains to the east were once home to dwarves however during the fall of the Ashard the hobgoblins used the opportunity to rise up and lay siege to the great dwarven manors. The eastern race looked on and did not assist the dwarves in their last stand due to the dwarves allegiance to the Ashard. The dwarves managed to displace the hobgoblin armies and themselves in some form of magical trap. Their ruins are now completely avoided and said to be haunted as those who venture there do not retain their sanity or sometimes their lives. Some dwarves managed to flee in time and have become the roaming scholars of today. Governance The eastern nation is headed by an absolute monarchy; the royal family Sulaiman are revered by their citizens and wield complete control of the land and its resources. However the general administration of the country (such as the treasury, building projects, the legal system, and the archives) is generally handled by the courts. The royal family are generally perceived as enlightened absolutists as they foster education, religious tolerance, freedom of speech, and the right to hold private property. Due to the sparse nature of resources and incredible land size, the country is divided into a semi-feudal system with regions governed by particular courts who manage the land and govern their local populace. These courts are all accountable to the monarchy for their jurisdiction. There are also tribe of nomadic people known as the Kalad-kan who refute serving under a court and roam the arid mesas to the far south, where they carve great obelisks out of the peaks as monuments of faith. They are always on the move following game, avoiding the hobgoblin hunting parties from the marshes of the south and staying ahead of the seasons.The hobgoblins are terrifying creatures, a band of humans would stand no chance against their raids and must be avoided at all costs as only slavery or death awaits. Geography To the north is the capital city and beyond is an expanse of salt lakes. To the east the lands are bordered by an unbroken mountain range stretching for thousands of miles. These mountains are mined for their patron metal cobalt and are also home to ancient dwarven ruins. The land south of the capital is vast desert and arid land. The terrain becomes increasingly more difficult to survive the further south it goes. Beyond the desert near the bottom of the continent lies a land of dense swamps, jungles & rivers. These marshlands are home to a race of vicious hobgoblins known as the Mah'moudi-kan who have tried multiple times through history to march north through the deserts on the eastern people. Major Sites The Capital Inzarah is the largest in the world with huge docks, trade markets & bazaars it is the central location for all trade in the east. It is also the home of the royal family. Culture Religion The patron god of the east is Parradon. Priests of Parradon known as Ja'hari are a common sight across the nation adorned with their cobalt staffs. In the capital they are the guardians of the city and protectors of the populace. Due to their history of persecution the concept of protecting those who are weak is a core principle to eastern society. Therefore priests are often in positions of power or leadership where they can protect those that follow them.